Ariana Styles
Ariana Lucille Styles is one of the main characters in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation This character is created by GottaBeYou formerly Laurakeee and is portrayed by Pretty Little Liars' Lucy Hale Biography She is born in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, UK. Her parents are divorced. She moved with her brother and sister and mother to the USA. She has a sister and a brother, Gemma and Harry Styles Ariana in Season One A Brand New Start She auditions for the New Directions with the song "Moments" by One Direction, she meets Eden St.Gregory a freshmen who will also join the glee club, Ariana seemed to be interested in Eden though it is not confirmed nor mentioned. She along with Chriss Bradley Anderson,Eden St.Gregory,Charlie Quint and Franklin Montgomery are accepted and now are the core five of the New Directions' second generation Double Trouble She performs Check It Out with the glee club, a girl named Kate Meyer (mistaken to be Amelia Meyer) join the Glee club, Chriss then forces her along with everyone to torture Kate into quitting, she seemed to feel a little sorry for Kate about what she and the club are doing to her, afterwards they get into trouble when they prank Amelia (mistaken to be Kate), then they perform Smile/Smile as an apology slash welcome song for Kate. Old Rivals,New Rivals She along with Franklin,Kate and Chriss spy on The Singathons the New Directions new rival for Regionals, however they are caught by the director and are forced to perform a song which intimidates The Singathons Personality Ariana is really sweet, but she can be a bitch. If someone says something wrong to her can she be really really mean. She always says what she thinks mostly in a good way. Ariana is not the flirty type of girl. she wants to have a good relationship if she has one. She also thinks that she is a little bit more than the others because she is the sister from Harry Styles form One Direction. Trivia *Is the shortest in all the girls and boys *Her brother is Harry Styles from One Direction *Although she was born in the UK it seems that she has not showed a british accent, it is possible that she grew speaking an American accent Songs Solos Season One: *Moments (A Brand New Start) *Why Don't You Love Me? (The Back Up Plan) *Who You Are'' (Worth Fighting For)'' *Kiss You'' (The Graduates Return)'' *Oops!.. I Did It Again (It's Britney, Bitch) *Sometimes (It's Britney, Bitch) *Bleeding Love (The Black Swan) Season Two: *Your Love (Pink Friday) *Right Thru Me (Pink Friday) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *How To Be a Heartbreaker (Charlie) (So It Begins) *Screw You (Kate) (So It Begins) *TBA (Cameron) (Duets Deluxe) *Baby Boy (Cameron) (A Sudden Turn of Events) *Popular Song (Franklin) (A Twist in Regionals) *Everything Has Changed (Cameron) (Battle of the Sexes) *The Boy is Mine (Steffi) (The Art of Love/War) *Don't Speak (Cameron) (When the Big Apple....Bites) *Dress & Tie (Franklin) (Trouble in New York City) *Heart Attack (Cameron)'' (Trouble in New York City)'' *Put Your Hearts Up (Chriss) (Trouble in New York City)